


I'm Here, I'm Yours

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i dunno, should i make this a longer story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two thousand years ago, before the happy lives of people all over the world, two people had given their lives and love to protect humanity.</p><p>Now they could finally begin again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windwolf0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwolf0097/gifts).



> So this came about as a fluffy, silly plot bunny between my best friend and I. I decided to make it exist. I'm considering writing it as a full story, with a continuation of their relationship and how they navigate together for a while. I'm not sure! Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> **This is an edit of a previously posted drabble that was about 400 words. This is kind of a 'what would have happened'. Like an alternate ending. Find the original[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988536).**
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: thingsishouldntbedoing

_Subway line out. Had to take another route._ He answered a text from his sister. Another fifteen minutes until his train. In the dim lights of the subway tunnel his pupils were blown wide; rings of turquoise the only tell of their color. It was cold, as October was wont to be, but the scarf around his neck kept him warm even as he leaned back against the tiled wall as the time ticked away against the rush of the people around him. 

He heard the turn of a page and turned his head to look over the man sitting on the bench. The familiar scent of peppermint tea reached his nostrils and caught his attention; something seemed familiar about the cut to his hair or maybe the slender shape of his fingers… perhaps the angle of his jaw? He swallowed. 

The dark haired man paid no mind to the people around him, caring little for those that passed by. He hated the cold almost as much as he hated the heat. He considered for a moment moving to a more regulated climate where he wouldn’t have to bundle up in layers just to go to work. _What’s that?_ He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he glanced around to find a boy standing against a support pillar, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. Long brown tendrils of hair brushed his nose and cheekbones, angular nose cast in relief of the flickering light. As soon as their eyes met he looked away and Levi dipped his brows before looking back at his book. _Whatever._

His lips moved around the words as he read, distracting himself from checking the time. He could almost hear the watch on his wrist ticking away the time in the quiet of the station, feel the restless impatience build beneath his skin. 

Damn it that kid was looking at him again. He sighed and glanced over out of the corner of his eye. _I guess he is kind of cute._ He frowned and looked back to his book. _I don’t remember where I was now._

The longer he looked the more curious he became, wanting to reach out to him, ask him if he felt familiar as well. **I’ve found you.** Eren felt tears burn his eyes as he bit his bottom lip and looked away, fighting back a sniffle. When had he started crying? Lashes laden with tears flickered against his cheekbones as he bowed his head. 

“Are you okay, kid?” The man asked him finally, tired of the simpering looks. 

“I-I yeah…” he wiped his face, heart aching. “Yeah I’m fine…” 

“If you’re sure…” Levi hummed, standing up as his train slowed on the tracks. “Just be careful that your tears don’t freeze out there,” he hesitated as he passed the doors to look back at the boy with the messy brown hair. 

“Sure,” Eren wiped his face with the end of his scarf as something passed between them that took his breath away. “W-Wait!” He reached for him as the doors started to close. “WAIT PLEASE!” Levi turned to face him as the doors closed and for a moment he saw a familiar boy running towards him. Green cloak billowing out behind him. “MEET ME CHRISTMAS EVE! HOT CHOCOLATE! AT THE TREE!” He cried. 

The doors sliding closed were a note of finality. 

_What did I just do?_

\--- 

The months flew by as the weather grew cold and more forbidding, a blizzard driving through New York in the middle of December whose remnants still hadn’t melted but had been whipped into a dirty black and brown soup of slush and half-hearted ice. He wasn’t sure why he was even thinking about this. Why, ever since that day, he’d been doodling words down on every piece of paper he could get his hands on. 

Why his heart leapt every time he thought about the insanity that was about to occur. 

Was the kid serious? Would he even remember? Would Levi show up in a show of good faith and he wouldn’t even be there? 

Why had he even asked in the first place? 

“What the hell am I thinking? He didn’t even give me a time!” He told himself as he ran his hand over his smooth chest, looking at his pale skin in the mirror still pink from his shower. “Why am I… why am I doing this?” He glanced at the window. _Why am I doing this?_ The feeling of familiarity that had spilled through him as the kid had called to him… the spark of emotion that was left still hot in the depth of his heart. 

“That’s stupid Levi,” he told himself aloud and pulled his undershirt on before sliding his arms into his crisp button down. “He might not even be gay.” 

\--- 

Eren was panicked as his roommate watched, flitting between getting dressed and checking the time, “Did you even give him a time?” 

“No, Armin, I don’t even…” his lip trembled. “What if he doesn’t even…” 

“If he doesn’t come then that’s fine, I’m not even sure why you’re setting your bets on some random guy in a subway station. You know he could be a murderer or something and you’d never know?” Armin stood as a knock echoed through their apartment. “Hey,” he accepted a kiss from his boyfriend. 

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Jean wrapped his arms around him. 

“H-Hey you’re cold!” Armin laughed and slung his arms around his neck as he was lifted and carried into the apartment. 

“So you’re really doing it, huh, Jaeger?” Jean asked, dropping Armin on the couch unceremoniously to a peal of laughter before pulling off his winter coat. “Happy Christmas Eve, by the way.” 

“Shut up, I’m not the one whose pick up line was ‘Hey are your feet tired because you’ve been running circles in my dreams’,” Eren pulled a sweater over his t-shirt. “And to you, how’s this?” 

“Looks nice, you look like a grad student,” Armin caught Jean’s cold fingers in his hands. “And it worked!” 

“It did, but it was because you’re a sucker, and what do you mean by that?” Eren turned to look at his back in the mirror, sighing a little, maybe he should have cut his hair. 

“Well I just mean you don’t look like a functioning adult, you look like someone that teaches freshman biology,” Armin chuckled. Jean plopped down on the couch after peeling off the last of his outer clothes, tenting his knees over Armin’s lap as their hands and arms wound together. He nestled his face on Armin’s shoulder and muttered something against his neck that made Armin laugh and kiss his forehead. 

“Well that is what I do,” he grumbled and jerked on a jacket, giving up, if the guy didn’t like him this way… _What am I even worried about? Why am I even doing this? Am I nuts?_ He ruffled his hair in the mirror, trying to make it look presentable. 

“Try a brush, Jaeger, it’ll do more good.” 

“Kirchstein I’m about to feed you your own teeth,” Eren threatened through a set jaw and Jean laughed. “I’m really nervous about this… I just felt something…” 

“Well those are the best kind of dates,” Armin smiled, “Don’t forget a scarf.” 

“You’re such a mom,” Jean nipped his ear. 

“Guys boundaries,” Eren chided. 

“You may have a hot date tonight, Jaeger, but only one of us is getting laid.” 

“It’s gonna be Eren if you’re not careful,” Armin said dangerously with a smile on his face. 

“Don’t bang on my bed and please don’t have sex on the kitchen floor again because last time it was a fucking mess… at least don’t do that one thing with the whisk,” Eren brushed his teeth for the fourth time and wiped his mouth, throwing a dark green scarf around his neck. “If you’re desperate there’s condoms in my dresser.” 

“Jesus Eren what do you think we do when you’re gone?” Jean asked incredulously. 

“Crazy monkey sex,” he answered as he shut the door. “Don’t get come on my rug.” 

Eren could hear Armin’s laughter all the way down the stairs. 

\--- 

Levi paced the rink, feeling more and more stupid as time went by. Why did he think this was a good idea? As if some dumb kid would even remember a random blurted day in a subway full of people. 

_What if he wasn’t talking to me?_

Well shit that’d be embarrassing, to find him here with some girl or something. He could see couples skating together, laughing with their children, even a man proposing to his girlfriend. _All these happy people._ He snorted derisively in the cold, perhaps at himself for even coming, perhaps at the people around him for being so damned happy. 

_There’s nothing in this world to be this happy about. Why did this damned brat choose this place?_ He looked up at the giant Christmas Tree and felt his heart ache. _Could he really be…_ The lights flickered behind his eyes, wandering through the shadows of his mind and casting their brilliance into the darkest recesses. 

Why did he, after all these years of happy solitude, come to Rockefeller Center on Christmas Eve? The day before his birthday that he’d spend alone anyway, the day before the most miserable day in the world for someone whose only memories of it were cold and dark. _Why am I even here?_ He turned to leave, to forget about all this, and bumped into someone. “Get the hell out of my--” he looked up into turquoise eyes that shot him deep with familiarity. 

\--- 

Eren had wandered around the rink a few times, starting to lose hope on his third pass, but then he spotted him. Short in stature but by no means inferior, shoulders held proud and firm beneath his expensive jacket, jeans expertly tailored to his form over laced sleek boots for the snow. 

_Oh my god there he is._ His heart leapt into his throat and emotions rushed into his head all at once. The desperation of loss, the sadness of loneliness, the hard bite of depression mingled with the heat of passion and joy, the pull of excitement, the feeling of something found once more that had been missing for so long. 

He walked closer, flickering images of some strange time long ago in his head. _What if we were a tragic love story?_ He wondered as tears built in his eyes again. _That’s what it feels like… and all these years I’ve been looking for him._ His romantic ideas were becoming a little silly. 

He jumped when the man turned, “Get the hell out of my--” Eren’s tears dripped down his face, hot joy and bittersweet sadness. “You…” 

Eren kissed him without asking, catching his hand behind his head, at least he could take his one chance to kiss him. To know what it felt like to kiss someone he’d desperately wanted for years. **I found you, Levi.**

When he rose on his toes and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck his heart leapt. _He’s been waiting for this too._

“That’s not the way you start a first date,” Levi’s fingers caught into Eren’s hair and pulled him away. There were too many things in his chest, too many fears and emotions that he’d never felt before. “I’ve been waiting for you, Jaeger, where the hell have you been?” 

Eren sobbed then, burying his face in his shoulder even as onlookers became curious. All this time. For however many years he’d been looking… he’d never thought he’d find him again, “You know my name.” 

“I’d know you anywhere,” Levi’s voice was soft as he held him. “God damn it you couldn’t yell your phone number or something?” He buried his nose into the collar of his shirt, warm in his arms. _This must be what all those people are feeling._ Levi allowed a smile to flicker across his face. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Eren murmured. Two thousand years ago, before the happy lives of people all over the world, two people had given their lives and love to protect humanity. 

_Now they could finally begin again._


End file.
